


Obey  (Dean x Cas x Reader)

by AnonimusUnnoan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Kink, Forced Orgasm, Light BDSM, Making Out, Multi, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Punishment, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 22:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11022564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonimusUnnoan/pseuds/AnonimusUnnoan
Summary: Dean and Cass come home after a hunt frustrated and in need of you.





	Obey  (Dean x Cas x Reader)

The second he entered Dean, slammed you against the wall. A flutter of wings announced the arrival of Cas. Something was wrong; the hunt must have gone badly. Deans mouth attacked you with a ferocity that you had never experienced from him before. You felt Cas from behind you, lifting your body to plant kisses on your neck; uncharacteristically rough as well. You broke away from Deans kiss to try and ask them what happened but stopped at the low growl that came from Cas. Dean looked at you and said, “No questions. You know your safe word. Are we in agreement? Answer with yes or no.” You nodded your head and told him yes. It was your daddies who had come home tonight, not just Dean and Cas. 

You were at ease, since Dean clarified the fact that you could use your safe word, and they would stop whatever it is they were doing immediately. When it came to a scene, words weren’t wasted and all of you knew each other’s bodies well. You wrapped your legs around Deans waist as Cas encouraged you to while the two tasted your body; Dean with his hands feeling your ass, holding you up, Cas pawing at your breasts over your clothes, and your hands in Deans hair.  
Cas’s hand slipped from your breasts to cup your aching sex. The angel gently put his fingers in and started rubbing you lightly. The two men were impatient. Dean pushed you harder against Cas’s body and the angel used one of his hands to hold you up as Dean with his now free right arm almost ripped off your top. His eyes raked over your breasts appreciatively and you were glad that you’d worn the new bra you’d bought the other day. You felt Cas’s mouth attack the clasp at the back and open the hooks with a practiced ease. As the bra fell off your breasts Dean let out a heavy breath and looked at Cas and said, “We’ve really found a beautiful girl, babe.” The adoration in his eyes as he said made you blush. You felt Cas hum in approval before he attacked your neck. Sucking and biting roughly at the soft skin. There would definitely be marks there tomorrow. A sudden feeling of wetness and warmth around your exposed nipple made you let out a gasp, and then a long soft moan as Dean sucked on your breast and his fingers pinching your other nipple. 

The hand Cas had in your underwear continued its ministrations and very soon you felt the build-up of sensations starting to reach their peak. Your moans became louder and your hands clutched onto Deans hair. Breathlessly, since you knew you had to, you asked for permission. “Please-” you moaned out softly. Your breathing heavy, “Please, may I-” Dean bit down on your nipple, making you let out a small cry and effectively cutting you off. Cas withdrew his hand. You bucked against thin air unsatisfied and wanting.  
“Dean, bedroom.” He said in his gravelly deep voice. Dean took all your weight into his arms and carried you to your bedroom while Cas took of his trench coat and hung it up. In the bedroom, Dean laid you on the bed and made quick work of your shorts and underwear. 

“Would you like to wear your collar for Master Cas?” he asked you as he took off his jacket to hang it behind the door. The muscles in his arms bulged as he moved around in just his fitting tee.

 

“Yes please, daddy.” You replied to the man, just wishing he would touch you again. 

 

“Get on your knees.” He ordered you, fetching the beautiful black leather collar they’d bought you quite early on in your relationship. Just as he finished putting it on you, Cas returned. He’d taken off his jacket as well, and shoes. Dean walked over to his angel and kissed him deeply. “I’m sorry.” He said against his lips. “I shouldn’t have shouted.”  
Cas shook his head, “No Dean. I am sorry. I shouldn’t have interfered.” Deans hands went for Cas’s belt opening it as Cas unbuttoned his shirt. Their lips met each other’s again and you let out a soft whimper without realising it. Cas smirked against Dean’s lips. “Kitten wants attention I think.” He said to Dean. Your breathing was heavy and the missed orgasm was having its effects on you. You kept to your position however like you knew good girls did. Deans hands reached for Cas’s pants and pulled them down along with his boxers. He was already hard. Dean knelt down and making sure you were watching placed a soft kiss on the head. You could see Cas shudder. “Dean…” he moaned. “Don’t tease. Not today.” Dean’s hands reached up to grab the angel’s ass and he took his cock into his mouth and started sucking him. Cas moaned and put his hands in Deans hair tugging on it. You squeezed your thighs together trying your best not to touch yourself but without realising it your hand had started to rub against your sex. You were so wet, the fingers slid against your skin with ease and you let out a long breathy moan; attracting the attention of the two men in front of you. Dean and Cas turned to you stopping in their tracks. Cas asked, “Did we give you permission to touch yourself, princess?” Your hand stopped in its tracks as you realised. You shook you head no, but were having a hard time concentrating when his cock was in front of you. So close…

 

Instinctively you ground against the air coming up unsatisfied and whimpering. “Please…” you pleaded with the men. Dean took his shirt off and kicked off his heavy boots.  
With one hand on the button on his heavy jeans he walked toward the bed at the same time as Cas. “Now, now my kitten. Be good. You know we won’t be forgetting you but we do like orders being followed, don’t we Cas?” Cas lowered his eyes and looked down at your body. A nod. Nothing more from him. Dean spoke up again from the other side of the bed. “Come here. Take my pants off like a good girl.” You shuffled over to him, still on your knees. Your hands reached out and unbuttoned his pants and then you had a naughty little idea. Hoping that this would speed things along, you bent your head down and unzipped the jeans with your teeth. There was a hiss from both behind and above you and you heard the click of a bottle open and the something cold drip down your raised ass. You gasped at the new sensation but continued to pull Dean’s jeans off only being stopped when Cas pulled you up and lay down with you on top of him while gently sliding his cock into your ass. He was big. Filling you up easily. You moaned and Dean poured some more lube around the base of Cas’s cock. The new cold was welcoming. Cas waited a bit to get you adjusted to his size after which you nodded for him to know you were ready for him to move. 

Dean felt your wetness and slid his cock into your cunt all the way up without warning. Some more lube and the two men started to move together. Dean started to suck on your nipple again and Cas’s hand reached for your other breast starting to knead at it. Pulling the sensitive skin into a hard peak, almost painful to the touch. Cas’s other hand reached down to your clit to rub it gently. You bucked your hips, adjusting to both their sizes in you and Cas’s hands moved to hold your hips down so you didn’t suddenly buck and end up hurting yourself. Dean kissed you between your breasts lovingly still playing with your breasts and then moved his mouth to your other nipple. 

Finding their rhythm, the men sped up slightly. Your hands held Deans back and you dragged your nails across it. Breathing heavily, Dean threw his head back letting out a roar and going faster thus urging Cas to go faster as well. You were like a toy in between them. Deans hands which clutched onto Cas’s short hair as he rode into you. Being tossed up and down sandwiched between the bodies of these giants. You could feel the pressure build again. Your missed orgasm was still fresh in your mind but you had to ask for permission. “Sir, Daddy, Please may I come?” You screamed to both the men. 

 

“Come!” You heard the order from Cas behind you. And then everything was a blur. Your eyes went out of focus as you had one of the most intense orgasms of your life. Dean who had switched over to your other breast pulled and tugged on your nipple while Cas rubbed against your clit so hard you knew it was a large reddened nub now. You could hear yourself screaming each man’s name repeatedly and incoherently. 

 

As you came down from your high, you felt Cas slowly slide out of you. From the other side Dean did the same. “Sir, Daddy.” You asked weakly. “Neither of you have come.” Their cocks were still painfully hard. Dean got off you and picked you up letting Cas raise himself. 

 

Cas chuckled, “The night is still young darling. And we’re quite invested in your new punishment.” He picked you up in his arms while Dean went over to the bathroom. You heard the shower being turned on. 

 

“Punishment?” you asked meekly. 

 

“Yes love. You did go against what you had been told.” Cas said, reaching the bathroom and carrying you in. Dean stood naked with the showerhead in his hand. 

 

“What punishment?” you asked the men as Cas set you down on the floor. They had let you come. So, it wasn’t going to be denial. They weren’t looking like they would be spanking you over their laps any time soon… You looked back at Dean holding the showerhead and it dawned on you…

 

“Tonight you’re going to be coming so many times till you are unable to even stand.” Cas said. 

 

“And we all know how fast jets of water do it for you” said Dean laughing. “You know your safeword?” he clarified. You nodded, trembling with anticipation and an eagerness. “Let’s begin.” 

***

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone. This is my first piece on here. I hope to have many more soonly. This work was inspired by this   
>  GIF  of Dean smashing things and a lengthy FaceBook discussion that followed. Many Thanks to my friend Mononoke Hime who set that ball rolling.
> 
> Tumblr  for moarrr hue hue hue :3


End file.
